Fearless
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: “Breathe Ria it’s fine, everything will be fine.” I looked at him a moment before whispering.“You promise?” TxG read please...don't know if I'll continue. Just an idea.


So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first; Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress; Fearless

_**Fearless **_**by: Taylor Swift

* * *

  
**

"Tonight was fun," Troy said from his seat on the driver's side of his truck.

I looked over at him and took in his appearance. He had on his black suit pants having given me his jacket to protect me from the rain when coming to the truck. His white shirt dried by now and his tie untied and draped around his neck. I smiled when he looked over at me.

"Best homecoming ever,"

"Ah babe just wait until next year." He looked back over at me and winked. I looked away and blushed.

As we drove on the rain was lighter and lighter until it was a light drizzle. Troy suddenly stopped the truck when we came to a deserted intersection. I looked up at the streetlight and saw it was on green then looked over at Troy. I leaned over slightly to see if we were out of gas, it's full.

"Did the battery die again?" Troy looked at me then laughed.

"No it didn't." Troy said very sure of himself.

"Well what happened?" I turned my body towards him since now I am utterly confused.

"Nothing," Troy said casually leaning back in his seat. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm looking," he nodded out the window so I followed his gaze to see nothing but the intersection on Howard road and Vine drive.

My gaze moved up to the streetlight which was currently red. I looked around again and saw nothing but well an intersection. I turned back to Troy to ask him again only to find him looking at me rather `intensely. This made me jump a little, I mean his eyes are beautiful but intimidating at times. I wonder if he knows that his eyes make me feel like that?

"what?" I whispered. Troy shook his head and ran a hand through his hair looked forward.

"Nothing," I looked at him a moment before grabbing his hand and bringing it to my lips and kissing his fingers softly. Then rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb.

Troy looked over at me and gave me my smile, the one he only uses with me.

"Can you believe we're going to be seniors next year?" he asked smiling.

I thought about this a moment, that actually scares the shit out of me. I mean knowing that we're going to be seniors next year. Means everything counts this year, so we're taking PSATs and grades, we also need to get some community service in. Then senior year we'll be filling out applications and going to take the SATs and then have to make sure we don't fuck up last minute. The thought of deciding what college to go to scares me even more. What if I choose the wrong one? What about Troy I can't go to college knowing that I'll never be calm I mean it's college! And what will I do when I can't calm down and Troy's half a million miles away? And –

"Gabriella!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Troy looking at me with a concerned expression.

He reached his hand over and rubbed my face which made me release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Breathe Ria it's fine, everything will be fine." I looked at him a moment before whispering.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He leaned forward and kissed my lips softly then pulled back.

I looked at him before reaching and gently cupping his face with my right hand and bringing his back for another kiss. Without hesitation both of our mouths opened slowly savoring the moment as our tongue's entered the others mouth. I turned my head slightly to get a better angle and moved closer to Troy. Troy's hand moved to the small of my back gently pushing me towards him. I let my hand slide from Troy's face to his neck. After a few more minutes of this I pulled away desperate from air. I looked over at Troy to see he had lip gloss around his mouth. I giggled softly before reaching over and wiping it off. I let my fingers linger on his lips a moment just staring at them. I was very focused before Troy smiled which caused me to look up at him. I couldn't help the blush that came to my face.

"Get out of the car." I sat back and looked at him then out the window then back at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out," he smiled before starting the car again.

"Are you ditching me?!" I accused getting a little panicked that he was.

"No! I'm just…get out please." I looked at him like he was loony.

"Trust me." I hesitated a moment before bending over and sliding my heels back on and getting out of the car.

I looked around at the intersection scared a car would come but it is very deserted. I walked forward a little until I was in the middle of the intersection. I looked up to the sky turning in a slow circle as the drizzle fell on my face. I stopped and let my head turn down and looked at the garden outside the old convenience store. I felt the fabric from the bottom of my dress sway against my legs. I looked down at the light yellow strapless I had on that fell to my knees. The bold yellow ribbon right bellow my breast tided it together. The slight touch of glitter on the dress shined in the light. I looked up at the light and noticed the drizzle again. Good thing my hair is up in a bun that Sharpay decorated with a diamond vine headband she let me borrow. I reached my hand up and wiped my bang out of my face letting my hand trail down my face taking off some of the light makeup I had on earlier. I let my gaze trail back to the old white pick-up truck to see Troy standing a little distance in front of the headlights looking almost in a daze. I let my hand drop to my side squirmed a little before flashing a smile at him. Troy blinked sharply before grinning and walking over to me slowing. When he finally reached me I smiled and looked around before looking back at him.

"Why did I have to get out of the car?" he smirked at me

"Well you can't dance in a truck can you?" I looked at him again before smiling.

"I suppose not," I said shyly.

"Well Miss. Montez may I have the honor of having this dance?" he asked taking a bow and staying down his eyes looking up at me.

"Of Course Mr. Bolton." He winked before standing up again.

I hesitantly put my hand in his and wrapped my arm around his waist as he did the same to mine. I counted in my head 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, over and over not once breaking contact with him. As we moved around the intersection not a care in mind the rain started to fall harder. I looked up but instantly dropped my head for the rain was harsh. I started to panic about my dress getting so wet when it's so beautiful.

"Your beautiful," Troy whispered to me as if hearing the word in my thoughts.

I'm sure I looked a mess at the moment but I guess he's the crazy one who thought of coming out here. Though as soon as I looked him in the eye every worry about the dress was gone and I was back in this moment. The moment where I didn't care, and didn't panic at all, I'm with Troy the person who keeps me calm always and protects me from any danger there may be. I trust him that's how he helps me stay calm when I'm having a panic attack. I trust him with my life. When we moved towards the center again Troy paused before letting me lean back and arch my back just as a crack of lighting went off in the distance though I doubt he heard it. I came up slowly and looked at Troy moment before he leaned in and captured my lips in his and kissed me with so much passion I doubt the thunder was only clapping for the rain.

* * *

**I really don't know if I want to make this a story... counts on what you all think really. It's really just an idea about this girl who gets panic attacks and the only one who can calm her is her guy. I don't know... review please. **EVEN IF YOU HATE**. I'd like feedback. well happy reading. :)**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


End file.
